Shel (Video Game)
Shel is an original character and one of the main protagonists for the "400 Days" DLC in her personal story of The Walking Dead. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Shel's life before or as the apocalypse began. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 2" Shel and her little sister, Becca, can be seen running away from walkers by the prison bus Vince is in. They were seen with another girl who was then killed by a zombie. "Day 236" Shel is part of a group of survivors from Gil's Pitstop as she attempts to create a safe place for her younger sister Becca. Among the group are Roman, Stephanie, Boyd, Clive, and Joyce. When an unknown intruder who can't speak English breaks into the camp and steals food, Roman and Boyd argue whether the intruder should be executed. Then, Shel is made to decide the fate of the intruder. Stephanie and Boyd vote to let the intruder live while Roman, Clive, and Joyce believe the intruder should die. Depending on the choices the player makes, Shel can choose to let the intruder go, but this will cause the bandits to attack the Pitstop and Boyd will get killed, or choose to kill the intruder on the spot. "Day 259" After the decision the player makes, Shel is filled with regret and/or guilt for what happened 23 days ago as it has now affected the group. Roman meets with Shel and reveals Stephanie was caught trying to escape with some of their supplies. As punishment, Stephanie is locked in a truck with Roman insisting she must be killed, as an escaped member of the group cannot be trusted to keep their location a secret. Depending on the player's choices - if Shel agreed to keep the intruder alive, Roman states her decision was wrong and it cost Boyd's life, so now she has to pay for it. If Shel decided to let Roman kill the intruder, Roman reminds Shel of the agreement that was made. Though many attempts are made at trying to convince him to keep Stephanie alive, Roman still disagrees. Shel explains the situation to Becca about Stephanie, and she is upset, but angry at her. Shel then opens a drawer as she sees a gun and keys to the RV, causing the two sisters to briefly argue. The player then decides whether to take off in the RV with Becca, or go through with the execution. "Day 400" Shel, along with Becca and the 4 other survivors, meet a woman named Tavia at their campsite who approaches them and offers the group to join her community. In-Game Decision Depending on the choices the player makes in "Day 259" will determine Shel's choice in either going with Tavia or stay in the group's campsite Left in the RV If the player chooses to leave the gas station in the RV, then Shel will join Tavia, with Becca joining her out of fear of Roman. Killed Stephanie If the player chooses to kill Stephanie, then Shel will agree with Tavia's offer if Tavia brings up the existence of other children at the settlement. If this is not mentioned, Shel and Becca choose to stay at the campsite. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shel has killed: *Stephanie (Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Becca Shel's care for her little sister, Becca, is her primary focus. Shel does whatever she can to ensure that Becca's has a safe environment and the habits that will keep her alive in the oncoming days. Although, Shel disapproves of some of the practices that Becca keeps she tries to lean her away from them and teaches her the danger Becca puts herself through doing such practices. Unlike Shel, Becca has a more hardened view of outsiders and perceives Stephanie's later actions as a true betrayal that warrants death as punishment. Though Roman gave the task of killing Stephanie to Shel, Becca will offer to do it herself. Roman Roman sees Shel as an important part of their group, and allows her to make the final swing vote in deciding if the stranger who broke in to steal their supplies should be killed or be let go. Depending on the in-game choice, no matter what Shel chooses, Roman will respect and obey her decision. When he catches Stephanie trying to escape camp, Roman lets Shel know they absolutely cannot let her go. He gives her the burdensome task of killing Stephanie. Stephanie Stephanie and Shel get on well with each other. Depending on the in-game choice, Shel can side with Stephanie in the decision to not kill the intruder of their camp, or vote to murder him. When Shel learns of Stephanie's attempted escape, she is stunned by the news and must decide whether to kill her friend or not. Appearances Video Game Trivia *Shel, along with Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, and Russell, were introduced via Vines from the Telltale Games official Twitter account in early June 2013. *Depending on whom the player chooses, Shel may be the first playable female character in the Telltale Walking Dead series. However, Bonnie's story takes place before Shel's. *In Vince's Story, Shel and Becca appear running from Walkers when Vince, Danny, and Justin will look out to the window. *Shel's story has no death scenes, it can never result in a game-over, thus making her the only protagonist with no non-canon deaths. References ru:Шел